Daddy's Little Girl
by YammyK
Summary: Antes que pudesse se preparar, Sasuke se vê com uma filha. Uma garotinha que parece ter herdado tanto as qualidades e defeitos da mãe quanto do pai. Nunca tinha se sentido tão responsável por alguma coisa tão pequena e com o significado tão imenso. Ele não sabe ser pai, mas faz o máximo que pode. Nem que, na maioria das vezes, precise afugentar um pirralho Uzumaki.
1. Primeiro Contato

SasuSaku é canon, gente! E Naruto chegou ao fim. Uma felicidade do caramba e um tiro à queima-roupa. Mas tudo bem, porque pra isso que existem as fics! E esse é um projeto, uma coleção de drabbles e one-shots com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Sasuke sendo Papai, que lindo modeuso sdkjskdjjs aqui vai a primeira e eu espero que gostem!

- Você deve estar brincando.

Encarou-a com uma expressão perturbada. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e, apesar de parecer exausta, era linda. Maravilhosamente linda. E pedia uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Eu só te pedi pra pegá-la para mim. – disse, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder um risinho – Por favor, Sasuke. Sabe que ainda não consigo levantar.

Desviou o olhar para uma coisa pequena e imóvel, que parecia observar tudo com atenção. Dentro de uma cesta com uma manta – rosa, maldita seja Sakura – estava ela.

- Mas ela é tão pequena.

- É uma recém-nascida, Sasuke. Se fosse grande, não caberia em mim. – respondeu Sakura, impacientemente.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa que coube perfeitamente em você.

- Não fala essas coisas na frente dela! Ela é um bebê – sussurrou desesperadamente – E pega logo pra mim.

- Você não vai usar a história da cegonha, né? Sabe que é bem mais complexo e... – parou ao sentir o olhar cheio de fúria da esposa – tem certeza? E se ela cair e quebrar?

Sendo respondido com um silêncio, desistiu. Caminhou até a cesta onde sua filha estava deitada.

Sua filha.

Com um pequeno tufo de cabelos negros e olhos cerrados, como o de um filhote de gato. Parecia tão emburrada. Tão frágil. Sua pele alva era cheia de dobrinhas e seus bracinhos sacudiam em sua direção, como se pedissem colo. Como se pedissem para conhecer o pai.

Se lhe dissessem há alguns anos, ele não acreditaria.

Não com Sakura, não com outra pessoa. Vingança dominava seus planos e nunca tinha parado pra pensar em como restabeleceria o clã, que não fosse pelo jeito... tradicional.

Existia algum jutsu para conceber filhos?

Todos esses pensamentos foram afastados quando ele a tinha em seus braços. A pequena cara emburrada, que antes parecia um joelho, começou a rir e sua minúscula mão apertou o nariz de Sasuke.

Levemente sem ar, não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Aquela coisa pequena era sua. Cresceria, viraria uma ninja respeitável. Puxaria a beleza e o talento de Sasuke. E de Sakura, a inteligência, talvez. Ele a ensinaria a usar o sharingan, a implicar com Naruto, a quem chamaria de tio. Compraria-lhe flores da Yamanaka sempre.

Protegeria aquela coisa pequena de tudo.

- Se você não me entregar a nossa filha agora, eu te viro que nem omelete, Uchiha – ameaçou Sakura, sentada entre os lençóis esperando com os braços esticados.

Menos dela.

Com relutância, entregou sua princesa, que fez um muxoxo. Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha segurado a pequena, que voltou a sorrir ao ver a mãe. As duas trocaram olhares maravilhados e um pouco curiosos e Sasuke imaginou se tinha parecido bobo como sua esposa ao segurá-la.

- Sarada – murmurou.

- Agora não. Preciso cuidar dela, depois penso em academia – respondeu Sakura, distraída.

- Não – negou com um riso – Sarada. O nome dela pode ser Sarada.

- Sarada Uchiha. Não me parece tão mal. – refletiu - Você gostou, pequenininha?

E os dois receberam uma risada como resposta.

- Com quantos anos você acha que podemos deixar ela começar a namorar? – perguntou Sakura, divertida.

- Nunca – respondeu de imediato.

- Sério? Naruto e Hinata acabaram de ter um casal, e o menino...

- Nunca, Sakura.

- Mas se ele puxar à Hinata e não ao Naruto...

- Impossível.

Sakura bufou por uns instantes, mas começou a rir.

- Você vai ser um ótimo pai. Mas não acho que ela estaria em perigo nas mãos do Boruto. Comigo no comando, ela vai ser um gênio e saber escolher bem.

- Só se você não deixar a Ino comprar roupas pra ela.

E começaram uma leve discussão. De vez em quando, Sarada parava de rir e olhava com curiosidade para os pais, coisa essa que só Sasuke pode perceber.

Depois de Sakura, não imaginava amar alguém desse jeito.

Muito menos alguém tão pequeno e que ainda não tinha noção de nada.

Mas os dois passariam por muitas coisas juntos.

E ele não deixaria nada machucá-la.


	2. Fralda

Ele estava apaixonado.

Parecia que o destino tinha conspirado a seu favor e tinha ganhado uma temporada sem missões e, ao mesmo tempo, a licença de Sakura tinha acabado e ela precisou voltar ao hospital, o que significava que ele teria mais tempo a sós com Sarada.

Ela era a filha perfeita. Não gostava de Teletubbies, nem de Backyardigans, nem de hi-5, nem de nada do Discovery Kids. Comia tudo o que ele colocava no prato, até quando era uma só uma papinha – Sakura era melhor cozinhando -, e, acima de tudo, tinha orgulho de ser uma Uchiha: engatinhava até o memorial do clã e ficava olhando com os olhos brilhando, assim como sorria que nem boba quando usava alguma roupinha com o símbolo da família.

Sozinho em casa com a filha, Sasuke fazia tudo o que um pai não tinha coragem de fazer na frente dos outros: rodava com ela no colo pela casa, apertava suas bochechas – coisa que ela detestava e tentava morder seu dedo com as gengivas -, ficava velando seu sono e fazendo seus brinquedos tocarem músicas ridículas. Nem mesmo ficava com raiva quando ela bagunçava seu escritório, jogando todos os documentos no chão; ficava apenas encarando sua cria, com orgulho por ela já ser tão impetuosa, inteligente. Uma Uchiha.

Independente de ser uma Uchiha, ela ainda era um bebê. Como todo ser humano, tinha necessidades. Entretanto, sendo um bebê como era, não podia tratar dessas necessidades do jeito certo.

Sasuke tinha esquecido desse detalhe até sentir o cheiro.

Praguejando em silêncio, foi até o quadro com instruções que Sakura tinha deixado, na esperança de se iluminar em relação ao medo de todos os pais:

Fralda suja.

Entrou em desespero quando tudo o que conseguia ler era como trocar uma fralda em termos médicos. Termos. Médicos. Amava sua esposa, mas nem todo mundo precisava entender o que médico diz.

Sarada começava a choramingar e o desespero era crescente. Sasuke não podia andar pra trás agora. Precisava ser homem. Pegou a pequena cagona no colo e a levou pro quarto, deitando-a com cuidado e puxando o adesivo de sua fralda.

Mas como tudo aquilo cabe dentro de uma coisa tão pequena? Sua primogênita, agitada, sacudia as pernas, o que acabava sujando tudo. E ele só via uma solução.

Correu até a sala e grudou a orelha no telefone, discando o único número que sabia de cor.

- Alô – a voz do outro lado da linha atendeu.

- Como troca fralda?

- Sasuke – disse entre dentes – eu to no meio de uma reunião. Tem como você resolver isso sozinho?

- Naruto – começou pausadamente – eu não ligaria se não fosse importante. Se eu ligar pra Sakura. Dá uma pausa aí, eu só quero saber como limpa tudo aquilo. Não é muita coisa pra um bebê não? Será que foi algo que ela comeu?

Do outro lado da linha, pode ouvir Naruto tentando conter uma risada. Depois de uma pausa, começou a falar e percebeu que estava se esforçando para usar termos não muito explícitos.

- Bom, geralmente é Hinata que cuida disso, mas... eu já tive umas experiências com o marrom. É um monstro cheio de técnicas... consistentes.

- Você ta fingindo que o sistema excretor de um bebê é um monstro?

- Sim. Você precisa tirar...

Aquilo não estava dando certo. Desligou na cara do melhor amigo inútil, arregaçou as mangas e decidiu cuidar daquilo sozinho.

Fitou a cria deitada, chorando e sentiu um aperto no coração. Mas precisava ser forte. Principalmente porque estava na hora de Os Padrinhos Mágicos e a pequena se amarrava sem entender nada.

(...)

Quando terminou, ela estava novinha em folha, com as pequenas mãozinhas esticando o elástico da fralda.

Olhou para a pilha de fraldas que tinha desperdiçado tentando colocar errado, mas suspirou aliviado. Limpou o suor da testa com o braço e foi aí que sentiu algo cremoso.

Sua filha estava linda, limpa, com fralda nova e rindo da sua cara.

Porque Sasuke, o chefe do clã Uchiha, um dos mais poderosos ninjas de Konoha, tinha acabado de se sujar com o cocô de sua filha.

- Papá fez totô – ele ouviu uma voz.

A primeira vez que ouvia aquela voz com tantas palavras. As primeiras palavras.

As primeiras palavras de sua filha tinham sido pra tirar uma com a sua cara.

E mesmo com o braço e a testa sujos, sorriu. Tinha acabado de enfrentar um dos piores momentos com um bebê e presenciado um dos mais lindos.

Ele estava apaixonado, mais ainda.


	3. Presentes

Oláaaaa! Que bom que estão gostando do Sasuke como pai, gente! Vocês fizeram o enem? Foram bem? u_u  
>Caso não tenham percebido, pretendo escrever os capítulos à medida que a Sarada vai crescendo, então vai ser em ordem cronológica, né. Acho que deixa mais emocionante, como se fôssemos parentes dela (e eu me sinto assim, quase). Eu em breve responderei os reviews, obrigada por todos. Recebi uma dica maravilhosa prum capítulo que já estou escrevendo, mas só sairá depois, pelos motivos que eu citei sobre a ordem! Obrigada, Stephanie!<br>Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo, que foi maior que os outros.

Nunca tinha visto Sakura tão nervosa, a não ser no casamento. Ela sempre se esforçava ao máximo para que tudo saísse perfeitamente como o planejado e constantemente se desgastava com isso. Sua esposa corria de um lado para o outro da cozinha, arrumando lacinhos, conferindo brindes, checando a temperatura até mesmo dos sucos, tão compenetrada que nem percebera quando foi abraçada por trás.

- Você devia relaxar um pouco – sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido.

Ela virou, recuperada do susto e dos arrepios, e envolveu seus braços no pescoço do marido. Parecia que não se viam há anos.

- Que bom que conseguiu vir. Ela está com saudades. – encostou seus lábios nos dele delicadamente – E eu também.

Ele não poderia perder a festa de aniversário de sua filha. Tinha passado quase dois meses fora e não sabia como tinha agüentado ficar longe das duas. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Sakura e aspirou seu perfume floral. Começou a distribuir beijos que iam de seu queixo até seu ombro e apertou a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto... Até sentir alguém apertar sua perna.

- Papai! – olhou para baixo e via uma figurinha de joelhos que puxava insistentemente sua calça. Sakura, com o rosto corado, deu alguns tapas nas roupas para desamarrotá-las e deu um passo para trás, se afastando.

Sasuke se agachou e pegou sua filha no colo. Usava um vestido vermelho e branco com sapatilhas da mesma cor e seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco.

Dois anos. Tinha passado tão rápido. Em breve, ela precisaria se comunicar com as pessoas e com o mundo lá fora e com os maiores perigos que uma menina linda e inocente poderia enfrentar: meninos. Só de pensar nisso, estremecia. Sabia que ela se daria bem em qualquer coisa que resolvesse fazer, porque com apenas um ano de vida conseguia falar quase perfeitamente e pegar nas coisas sem colocá-las na boca.

- Eu não poderia deixar de vir – ele disse, e depois acrescentou, com brilho nos olhos – Você cresceu.

Sakura se aproximou dos dois, enchendo a filha de beijos no rosto entre suas palavras.

- Vou terminar de arrumar as coisas. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – e depois, sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke - a gente se resolve à noite.

Sarada tocou com dois dedos na testa da mãe e disse:

- Até mais, mamãe. Você fica linda com bolo na testa.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver a surpresa da esposa ao passar a mão na testa e receber de brinde uma porção de chantilly. Depois de colocar na boca, voltou para os preparativos, murmurando algo sobre velas e estalinhos.

- E agora – ele levantou a filha acima de sua cabeça e começou a ir em direção ao sofá – por que não me conta o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora?

E por uns bons minutos, ouviu Sarada falar sobre cada acontecimento dos seus dias, sempre com um sorriso de pequenos dentes no rosto. No fim de seus relatos, deu um salto e se pendurou no pescoço de Sasuke e ele a ajudou a sentar em seus ombros.

- Mas a verdade foi que senti sua falta. Mamãe gosta de Teletubbies.

- Assim não dá – brincou, divertido, enquanto a filha mexia nos seus cabelos.

- Assim não dá – concordou com um suspiro.

- É sempre bom ouvir palavras boas e gentis vindas de vocês – comentou Sakura, passando pela sala assim que a campainha tocou – Ok, Sarada, ta chegando a hora. Está pronta?

- Sim! Shannaroo!

E Sasuke pôs-se a rir. Por mais que ela fosse mais parecida com ele, ainda tinha muito da mãe. E isso queria dizer que muitos rapazes seriam socados ao longo de sua vida, logo, ele nem precisaria de muito esforço.

Ajudou a filha a descer do sofá e Sarada deu alguns pulos até o lado da mãe, que abria a porta, revelando Naruto, Hinata, Himawari e... Boruto.

O Hokage puxou Sarada e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga, fazendo-a lacrimejar de rir. Hinata cumprimentou Sakura e Sasuke, com Himawari agarrada em sua saia e seu filho entrou se jogando no sofá.

- Sai. Agora. – ordenou a pequena Uchiha, ainda descabelada pela sessão de cócegas. Seus olhos negros pareciam soltar fogo.

O clima ficou tenso por um momento e Boruto levantou e se dirigiu à Sakura.

- Tia, cadê a comida? – e foi carregado até a cozinha por uma ex-Haruno relutante e constrangida.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Sarada foi até Himawari e a puxou em direção a seus brinquedos no quarto, enquanto Hinata e Naruto se sentavam nas poltronas.

- Ahn, eles não parecem se dar... muito... bem, acho – murmurou Hinata, envergonhada – Sinto muito pelo Boruto, ele...

- É igualzinho a mim, né? – completou Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Exatamente igual. – concordou Sasuke – Se ele se engraçar um pouco que seja com a Sadara, eu...

- Eles têm dois anos de idade, Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus! – interrompeu Sakura, com um cachorro quente na boca.

- Cadê a peste? – o Uchiha estreitou os olhos.

- No quarto, brincando com as meninas...

Não pôde terminar. Sasuke já estava no quarto. Não podia permitir qualquer contato que fosse entre o pequeno Lúcifer e seu anjinho. Não poderia nem imaginar as atrocidades que aquele Uzumaki poderia fazer com...

Sarada, que estava tacando blocos de Jenga na testa de Boruto, enquanto Himawari assistia tudo num canto assustada.

Essa menina era seu maior orgulho.

Aos poucos, mais convidados foram chegando. A festa foi um sucesso e Sarada ganhou muitos presentes. Pôde ver que sua cria se dava muito bem com as pessoas, o que era bom, tirando os papos sobre meninos que Ino tentava iniciar com ela.

Passou a tarde falando sobre aleatoridades com Shikadai e brincando com os outros, sempre mostrando classe e inteligência. Na hora do parabéns, ficou com vergonha a princípio e depois seu rosto de fez em uma expressão vitoriosa, sentindo que todos estavam ali apenas por sua causa. Sentia-se importante.

Quando todos foram embora, os três se jogaram exaustos no sofá. Sakura esticada com as pernas sobre as de Sasuke e Sadara no meio dos dois, massageando as têmporas com suas pequenas mãozinhas.

Sua mãe, como que para provocar o marido, resolveu acabar com o silêncio com um sorriso sacana.

- O que acha do Boruto, filha?

- Bocó. – essa resposta fez o interior de Sasuke encher de alegria e seus olhos brilharem.

Sakura fez um muxoxo, decepcionada, e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ficaram ali deitados por um tempo, até Sasuke se livrar delicadamente das pernas de sua esposa para não acordar Sarada, já adormecida e levá-la para o quarto.

Ela se enrolou como uma bolinha quando seu corpo foi de encontro com o colchão e levou um dedo à sua boca. Dormia serenamente e parecia que nada no mundo poderia abalá-la.

E Sasuke desejou silenciosamente que tudo continuasse assim por um longo tempo. Desejou também que tivesse mais tempo para as duas. Tanto Sarada, que parecia mais madura e fascinante a cada dia que passava, quanto Sakura, que o esperava na porta de seu quarto com uma blusa do Uchiha que ficava enorme nela rodando a calcinha em suas mãos.

O dia podia ter sido longo, mas a noite seria melhor ainda.


	4. Presença

Bom, parte desse capítulo foi ideia da Stephanie Brum. Amei a dica dela e precisei escrever! HAHHAH Mais uma atualização rápida e o próximo, que já tá pronto, sai amanhã de noite ou na terça. Se vocês não quiserem ser amontoadas com tanto capítulo ao mesmo tempo, podem avisar, viu? Eu que sou ansiosa mesmo.  
>Espero que gostem!<p>

Estava cansado. Não agüentava mais andar, pular de galho em galho, matar um ou dois vagabundos, carregar pergaminhos, coisas típicas de todas as missões. Tão cansado que resolveu pular a etapa de fazer o relatório ao hokage e simplesmente se jogou no sofá assim que botou os pés em casa, depositando cuidadosamente a sacola sobre a mesa.

Dia de plantão de Sakura, Sarada tinha sido deixada com Hinata, brincando com Himawari. Tudo tão quieto, pacífico... Tirando o maldito toque. Arrastando-se, puxou o telefone da mesa: 20 chamadas perdidas. Na mesma hora, recomeçou a tocar.

Naruto.

- Cara, sua filha espancou meu filho – foi o que Sasuke ouviu quando atendeu o telefone.

- Espera.

Tapando o bocal do telefone, Sasuke começou a gargalhar por um tempo. Depois, voltou a colocá-lo na orelha, já recomposto.

- Muito ou pouco?

- Ela é filha da Sakura, isso responde sua pergunta? – a voz do outro lado da linha era irritada.

Sasuke se recordava das vezes que sua esposa já perdeu as estribeiras. Não foram poucas. Muitos feridos. Vindo de Sarada, nada alarmante. O Uzumaki deveria ter merecido, e foi o que ele disse ao hokage.

- Ninguém merece uma surra de alguém que tem sangue dela nos genes, Sasuke. Ninguém.

E com isso na cabeça, esqueceu o cansaço e seguiu as ordens de Naruto de pegar sua filha no hospital. Ao chegar lá, se deparou com Hinata sentada no corredor com Himawari no seu colo, brincando com seu cabelo. Ao ver Sasuke, levantou-se e o cumprimentou.

- Não se sinta culpado, por favor – ela se desculpou – ele sempre dá um jeito de merecer as surras que leva.

Sasuke tentou não rir com a doçura de Hinata. Sempre se perguntou como alguém como ela acabou com Naruto, mas os dois faziam um belo casal e se completavam. Eram completamente diferentes, assim como Boruto e Himawari.

- Como ele está?

- Quebrou o nariz. E tem alguns hematomas.

- Muito hematomas, você quis dizer – corrigiu Sakura, segurando uma prancheta – não precisa se conter só porque é nossa filha, Hinata. O que ela fez foi errado. E nós pedimos desculpas pelo que aconteceu.

Diga por você, Sasuke pensou. Ele controlava-se ao máximo para não rir ali mesmo, no meio do corredor. Mas Hinata não merecia isso, não quanto o espancado tinha puxado ao pai.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – disse Hinata, carregando Himawari e saindo.

- Ela sente sua falta, Sasuke – ela disse assim que a Uzumaki se foi – a primeira coisa que ela me disse quando chegou aqui não foi nem um pedido de desculpas. Ela perguntou onde você estava.

- Ahn – murmurou, tentando achar uma resposta – ela sabia que eu chegaria hoje, então...

- Ela fez isso para chamar sua atenção, não percebe? Sasuke... – fez uma pausa – peça ao Naruto uma folga de todas essas missões. Você precisa ver sua filha crescer. Ela precisa crescer com você.

Depois de uma longa conversa, o Uchiha decidiu ir ver sua filha. Sentada, ao lado da cama de um Boruto desacordado, balançava as pernas que não chegavam ao chão. Quando o viu, seu rosto se iluminou e correu para abraçar o pai.

Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada. Orgulhava-se tanto do que ela estava se tornando, um cotoco inteligente, forte, determinado. E por mais que doesse, precisava falar isso.

- Sarada... você sabe que o que fez foi errado, certo?

- Não foi não – fez uma cara emburrada – ele tava me irritando muito. Aí eu bati mesmo.

- Você não pode bater nas pessoas só porque elas te irritam. Olha só sua mãe. Tem paciente que prefere morrer a ser tratado por ela porque já apanhou no passado.

- Mas não é bom ser temida? – ela riu – dá aquela sensação de poder, papai.

- Poder não é tudo. Eu já te disse isso...

De repente, parou. Ouviu soluços. Sarada começava a tremer e seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas. Quando Sasuke tentou abraçá-la de novo, ela se afastou.

- E você diz isso com que moral? Você nunca ta com a gente! – berrou – você não ama a gente!

- Sarada, você não entende – tentou acalmá-la – eu queria ficar mais em casa, eu...

- Não, você não quer. Senão, ficaria comigo pra sempre!

Assim, a pequena Uchiha correu, deixando um Sasuke desamparado. Ficou uns bons minutos encarando Boruto, que estava bem pior do que disseram. Os dois olhos roxos, um curativo no nariz, várias faixas espalhadas pelo corpo. Sarada tinha feito um ótimo trabalho como espancadora. Mas ele, como pai, tinha sido uma negação.

Mais tarde, chegou em casa e se deparou com sua filha encarando a sacola deixada sobre a mesa. Lutando entre esquecer suas mágoas e perguntar ao seu pai o que era e continuar com raiva, escolheu a primeira opção, porque não se agüentava de curiosidade.

- O que é?

- Agora você fala comigo? –brincou, sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

- Eu sempre vou falar com você, papai. Mas é difícil falar com o senhor quando você não fica comigo. Não tem ninguém pra me responder.

Sasuke pegou a sacola e tirou o embrulho de dentro, entregando-o a Sarada. Ela olhou o papel vermelho, sacudiu próximo ao ouvido e só então puxou o laço branco rapidamente. Um ursinho marrom podia ser visto dentro da caixa e a garota o pegou com cuidado. Soltou um leve sorriso, o que deixou Sasuke feliz.

- Sempre que quiser falar comigo, aperte a barriga dele – e à menção da filha de obedecer, impediu – não agora! Só quando sentir necessidade.

Sarada agradeceu e eles ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando a presença um do outro. Quando já era tarde, os dois foram para a cama e ela resolveu dormir com o ursinho. Ficou olhando por um bom tempo para ele no escuro e resolveu saber o que ele dizia. Se escondeu debaixo das cobertas na esperança de não fazer barulho e acordar o pai e apertou a barriga do bichinho.

Eu te amo, Sarada, dizia a voz do seu pai. De seu ursinho.

E isso era suficiente. Ficou um bom tempo apertando seu parar até seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Quando tudo era silêncio na casa, resolveu agir.

Vestiu-se, pegou o ursinho e saiu silenciosamente pela janela da cozinha. Fez o que podia para não ser notada na rua escura e quando chegou ao hospital, suspirou aliviada. Foi correndo até o quarto e sacudiu o garoto até ele acordar.

Quando os olhos azuis se abriram, Sarada tapou sua boca, impedindo-o de gritar.

- Deu certo? – ele perguntou, com a voz falhando e um esforço evidente.

- Deu – ela respondeu, mostrando o ursinho – quando precisar da atenção do seu pai, pode me bater também, só não faz com força.

- Acho que não vou precisar – e com dificuldade, apontou para o canto do quarto.

Uzumaki Naruto estava deitado, cochilando, na poltrona ao lado da cama do filho. O plano tinha funcionado, então. Despediu-se de seu cúmplice, acabando com a trégua, e voltou para casa.

Não precisou mais apertar o ursinho. Já tinha certeza.


	5. Testa

Oláaaaaaaaa, gente! Aqui vai uma atualização relâmpago, porque preciso sair :( churrasco de família, blé.

Assim que voltar, respondo os comentários. Obrigada por todos 3

Esse capítulo mostra que o Sasuke repara mais na Sakura do que a gente pensava, e o próximo, a pedidos, terá SasuSaku 3 beijinhosssssss!

- Mamãe, corta meu cabelo?

Sasuke ouviu a filha bater a porta de casa com força enquanto sua mochila era jogada de qualquer jeito no sofá. Sua esposa tinha sido chamada no hospital há pelo menos uns vinte minutos e ele estava sozinho em casa até o instante, depois de fazer um relatório a Naruto sobre a missão que tinha feito.

O cabelo de Sarada crescera rápido e alcançava metade de suas costas. Era vontade dela parecer com Mikoto, porque seus olhos brilhavam sempre que via as fotos da avó e ouvia histórias sobre ela.

Sasuke saiu de seu quarto e encontrou sua filha sentada na poltrona, encolhida. Estranhou o comportamento dela. Não fazia muito tempo desde que tinha entrado para a academia e, sempre que chegava em casa, se trancava no quarto para ir estudar.

- Cadê a mamãe? – ela perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Saiu – respondeu, para acrescentar, preocupado – O que foi? O que tem seu cabelo?

- Eu só preciso de um corte. Mudar um pouco.

Mas sua resposta não convenceu. Seus olhos negros fitavam o chão com tristeza e abraçava seus joelhos. Sasuke sentou no braço da poltrona e imediatamente Sarada encostou a cabeça no corpo do pai. Nunca a tinha visto assim.

- Eles são maus – sussurrou, enterrando a cabeça nas roupas dele.

Sasuke não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Ela sempre se dera bem com os filhos de todos os conhecidos, até mesmo com os pais. Deixou-a continuar, se sentia desconfortável por não saber como ajudá-la.

- Eles me chamam de nerd – começou – mas é verdade. Sou milhões de vezes melhor que eles. – e acrescentou, com um tom triste – eu sou um gênio.

- Então, qual o problema? Você é esperta demais pra não precisar se preocupar com eles.

De repente, ela se desencostou e voltou a abraçar os joelhos. Uma de suas mãos foi até o cabelo até chegar na testa, respondendo:

- Eles também falam da minha testa.

Então, Sasuke entendeu. O genes do clã eram dominantes, então os cabelos e os olhos vieram dos Uchiha, mas a testa de Sarada era incontestavelmente idêntica à de Sakura. Não via isso como um problema, mas se lembrava dos seus tempos de academia, onde a pequena Haruno era zoada de todos os jeitos possíveis, até chorar ou se trancar no banheiro. Nunca via necessidade disso, porque seus olhos sempre chamavam mais atenção por serem grandes e brilhantes, mas se sentia ainda pior ao saber que estava acontecendo com sua filha.

- Eles sabem quem sou eu? – ele perguntou, quase com uma aura sombria ao seu redor.

- Sabem – respondeu, com um riso triste – mas esse tipo de coisa eu deveria resolver sozinha. Queria prender todos num genjutsu até sofrerem...

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez ela tenha puxado um pouco da maldade da mãe também.

- ... mas prefiro cortar os problemas pela raiz: com o cabelo.

- Sarada, isso não resolve as coisas...

- Mas eu quero – rebateu, com o olhar mais firme do que antes – Papai, corta o meu cabelo?

O desespero começou a subir por sua garganta. Ele preferia esperar que Sakura chegasse, claro, já que era melhor com questões capilares – e todas as outras. Mas sentia que não agüentaria ver sua pequena triste até lá. Com o coração na mão, pegou a mão da filha e a levou até o banheiro, onde achou uma tesoura.

- Corta uma franja e deixa curto, que dá pra esconder – pediu, com um pouco de vergonha.

- A franja não vai surtir efeito. Vão zombar de você mesmo assim – respondeu, ainda nervoso com a tesoura na mão.

- Você tem uma franja, papai. Eu não zombo de você.

O Uchiha se olhou no espelho. Era verdade. Com o tempo, foi deixando o cabelo crescer e cair pelo seu rosto, mas não era exatamente a imagem que queria que sua filha tivesse. Puxou sua franja e usou um prendedor de Sakura para prendê-la no topo da cabeça, como que para confirmar sua tese.

- Certo – concordou, abaixando a cabeça para esconder alguns risos – quero o cabelo como o da mamãe então.

Isso definitivamente era mais complicado.

- Pode cortar como souber – ela sorriu, como se entendesse o desespero do pai – só deixa no ombro que ta bom.

Então, Sasuke começou. Foi cortando pontinhas pequenas, com medo de estragar tudo, mas ao sentir a impaciência de Sarada, resolveu agilizar. Suas tesouradas se tornaram mais intensas e grandes, cortando mechas de uma vez só. O resultado...

- O que... aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Sakura, que se encontrava na porta do banheiro com uma maleta médica na mão e uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Papai cortou meu cabelo – respondeu Sarada com um grande sorriso – ficou bom?

A verdade é que estava torto. Muito torto. Ainda mais comprido que o de Sakura depois de sua revolta na floresta, mas ainda assim bastante torto. Algumas mechas nem pareciam fazer parte da mesma cabeça, de tão rebeldes que estavam.

- Depois eu explico – Sasuke sussurrou, para depois implorar – ajeita isso, por favor.

E Sakura ajeitou. Bem mais habilidosamente que o marido, diga-se de passagem. Devido ao estrago, não ficou exatamente como Sarada pediu, mas um pouco mais repicado e não tão cheio quanto o da mãe. Para o corte fazer mais efeito, dividiu o cabelo do lado e colocou a filha de frente para um espelho.

- Incrível! – exclamou, animada.

Sasuke sorriu e depois suspirou. Ela tinha ficado linda, mas essa garota dava trabalho. Enquanto Sarada se admirava no espelho, o Uchiha abraçou a esposa, jogando um pouco de seu peso sobre ela.

- Não me deixa mais sozinho – ele sussurrou – meninas são muito complicadas. Ela tem muito de você.

- Você vai conseguir entender um dia – respondeu, sorrindo – mas ela ainda é uma Uchiha. Ela treina muito quando você está fora. Quer ser como você.

Animada, Sarada desceu da cadeira, ajeitou suas roupas e deu uma olhada no relógio.

- Vou dar uma saída! – anunciou.

- A essa hora? Eu acabei de chegar! E meu beijo? E meu abraço? – indagou Sakura, fazendo um biquinho.

- Depois, mamãe. Preciso prender uns babacas num genjutsu – e saiu.

Assim que ouviram o baque da porta, ela se virou para seu marido, como se questionasse o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Como eu disse – riu o Uchiha – ela tem muito de você. Aliás, onde você guardou a fita que Yamanaka te deu? Podemos precisar dela.

Depois de alguns instantes, como se assimilasse a situação, Sakura foi até a janela, observando a filha correndo ao longe.

- Como eu disse, ela também tem muito de você. E por isso, acho que vai aprender a lidar com muitas coisas sozinha.

- Sem fita? – Sasuke abraçou a esposa por trás, olhando pela janela também.

- Sem fita.


	6. Em Público

Quem me segue no twitter, deve saber, mas eu estava meio desesperada por perder alguns arquivos que meu notebook fez questão de dar sumiço, então eu tava me virando nos trinta pra reescrever. Pois é. Bastante SasuSaku nesse capítulo e, apesar de não ser um dos meus melhores, ainda espero que gostem! Amo ler reviews de vocês, viu? Amo escrever sobre meu otp (que agora é canon, transa e tem uma neném) e vocês só me inspiram. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo!

Se Sakura risse um pouco mais alto, ele provavelmente teria que tomar medidas drásticas. Todos estavam começando a olhar, o que fazia com que se sentisse ridículo.

- Não tem tanta graça – murmurou, interrompendo as risadas de sua esposa e sua filha – Já posso tirar?

Os Uchiha tinham tirado o dia para comprar óculos para Sarada e andar um pouco pela vila. No meio do caminho, como "pagamento" por não ter tomado um sorvete com as duas, Sasuke foi desafiado a usar os óculos de armação vermelha – e chamativa – até chegarem em casa. A princípio, negou até não poder mais, porque aquilo era ridículo. Contudo, sentiu um peso no coração quando Sarada fez um biquinho. A maldita tinha puxado todas as chantagens emocionais que a mãe fazia.

Até mesmo Sai, que passava carregando sacolas de compras com uma Ino a tiracolo, tinha tirado sarro dele. Até Sai.

Onde tinha ido parar o orgulho Uchiha? Já estava ficando ridículo. Tinha certeza de que vira Tenten se espremendo em um poste para conseguir tirar uma foto de um bom ângulo. Como se adivinhasse o que o marido estava pensando, Sakura puxou o braço de Sasuke, forçando-o a abaixar para que ela pudesse beijar sua bochecha e sussurrar:

- Nada mal, Uchiha. Combinou com seus olhos... – e disparou a rir novamente – última chance. O sorvete já chegou na casquinha. Vai querer ou ainda agüenta mais alguns anos de zoação?

- Eu não quero sorvete – lançou um olhar cheio de ódio a ela, que pareceu não se abalar.

- Papai – pela primeira vez depois do desastre, ouviu a voz de Sarada – eu deixo você tirar os óculos se comprar uns livros que eu ando querendo.

Só não imaginava que a filha ia querer doze livros. Sendo alarmada sobre o absurdo que era comprar doze livros em um dia, aceitou levar apenas seis, mas não sem a promessa de que comprariam o resto na próxima semana, porque ela já teria terminado tudo e ficaria entediada sem nada para ler.

Mesmo para um Uchiha, livros podem ser pesados. Seis livros ultrapassavam o limite de livros que uma pessoa em sã consciência carregaria pela rua. Vendo o esforço nítido de Sasuke, Sarada começou a correr em direção a um banco e sentou, chamando os pais para fazerem o mesmo, mas Sakura ficou imóvel. Aos poucos, seus lábios se repuxaram num enorme sorriso e seus olhos verdes começaram a brilhar, como se aquele banco fosse a coisa mais preciosa...

O banco.

De repente, o corpo do Uchiha pareceu pesar mais. Para ser sincero, não se lembrava muito do banco até ver o olhar de Sakura. As partidas, as discussões, todas num mesmo lugar. E pela primeira vez, se sentiu irritante por não ter lembrado.

Viu sua esposa caminhar até o banco e sentar com Sarada, que parecia confusa. Foi na mesma direção e fez o mesmo, colocando os livros ao seu lado.

- Vocês não parecem muito um casal na rua – comentou a filha – a tia Ino sempre beija o tio Sai na frente de todo mundo. O que é nojento.

Sentiu que não poderia definir Yamanaka com a palavra que queria na frente de Sarada, então ficou calado.

- Não é preciso mostrar nada publicamente para saberem que é real – respondeu Sakura, olhando rapidamente para Sasuke – se eu dissesse há alguns anos que casaria com seu pai, ninguém acreditaria, porque era bem impossível. Mas aconteceu e nós temos você – brincou com o nariz da filha – às vezes eu gostaria de gritar pro mundo sobre o quanto sou feliz com vocês, mas não é preciso, porque sei que sabem.

Conhecendo Sakura como conhecia, tinha certeza de que estava se esforçando para não chorar. Piscava repetidamente e gesticulava bastante. Procurava aquietar suas mãos vez ou outra, mexendo nos cabelos ou repuxando as roupas. Enquanto notava esses pequenos detalhes, soube exatamente o que ela quis dizer. Aprendeu a compreender cada detalhe dela e se afastar quando ela estivesse estressada. Sempre acabava lhe dando uma bronca quando voltava pra casa com ferimentos, mas era gentil em sua cura. Sempre tinha cuidado dele como se tivesse medo de que fosse embora.

Gostava da intimidade que tinham em casa, mas não pensava em mostrá-la para os outros. Já era complicado o bastante se permitir mostrar emoções. Já tinha sido complicado abrir-se tanto, por mais que acabasse se alegrando com as reações que sua esposa mostrava. Que bonitinho, costuma dizer antes de apertar sua bochecha ou abraçá-lo; antes, até agradecia. Não precisava mais.

Ainda assim, era o banco deles. O dia estava ensolarado, ele tinha as duas pessoas mais importantes para ele ao seu lado e não pretendia ir embora. Sem mais partidas perto daquele lugar.

Não sabia exatamente quando tinha se apaixonado por Sakura e não se preocupava em saber. Mas sabia que ela seria alguma coisa desde que respondera a questão na sua vez no primeiro dia da academia. Assim, sem mais nem menos; simplesmente porque sabia a resposta. Naquela hora, não quis saber se ele era um Uchiha ou não. Só era a garota que sabia de tudo. Tinha consciência de que era muito mais do que só uma fã, como as outras. Sempre foi. Não conseguiria imaginá-la pedindo para o marido carregar suas compras, como Ino fazia. Acompanhou Sakura atingindo a maturidade e nada poderia deixá-lo mais orgulhoso.

Resolveu então, fazer alguma coisa. Meio desajeitado, esticou o braço, colocando-o por trás de Sakura, puxando-a para perto e recostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Do ângulo que estavam, ela e Sarada não poderiam ver o tom avermelhado que aumentava em seu rosto, escondido pela franja.

Ela então arrumou seus cabelos róseos e se acomodou melhor à posição, com um singelo sorriso. A mão dele em seu ombro tremia um pouco, como se fosse um tique. Sabia que isso era demais até para ele. Todos estavam olhando e ele não fazia nem mesmo menção de se mexer.

- Isso não é nem um pouco nojento, – Sarada cortou o silêncio – mas se vão ficar agarrados, posso ler alguma coisa?

- Só quando chegar em casa, ou daqui a pouco teremos que comprar mais livros – respondeu seu pai, relaxando um pouco na posição.

- Sasuke – chamou a voz de Shikamaru, parado perto dos três – foi mal por atrapalhar, mas é melhor você ir no escritório do hokage.

- O que o Naruto quer?

- Nada, mas ele está imprimindo alguns cartazes com fotos suas de óculos – revirou os olhos – e se eu fosse você, impediria, porque isso é bem problemático. Você conhece o Naruto. Já até mandou colar alguns por aí.

Não se pode mais ver sinal de Sasuke. Já deveria estar longe.

A lição mais importante do dia, Sarada tinha aprendido. Que nem tudo que era mostrado publicamente era legal. Babação vinda de seus tios definitivamente não era algo que gostaria de ver. Seus pais juntos, gostaria de ver mais vezes.

Já fotos de seu pai usando seus óculos por toda a vila... com certeza ia querer algumas cópias.


	7. Flagra

Olha a hora que a criatura resolve postar... O lado bom é que meu notebook parece estar melhor, não apagou nada nas últimas horas. O lado ruim é que eu to doente. Massssssssss aqui vai um capítulo pra vocês que termina com uma notícia feliz!

Aquela era a coisa mais constrangedora que já lhe acontecera.

O rosto de Sakura já tinha chegado a uma tonalidade mais forte que seus cabelos e ele provavelmente não estava muito melhor. Quem tinha inventado a regra de "sem portas trancadas nessa casa", afinal?

Ele mesmo.

Droga.

Assim que a garota resolvera sair correndo, assustada com a cena, Sasuke pulou da cama, catando as roupas pelo chão do quarto, se vestindo prontamente. Sakura, por sua vez, deu um nó com o lençol em seu corpo, improvisando um vestido. Após ser questionada com um levantar de sobrancelhas, respondeu:

- Eu não estava usando nada quando você chegou, lembra?

Certo. Então talvez, a princípio, a ideia de sua esposa nua na cama de uma casa vazia parecesse ótima e ele faria de tudo para aproveitá-la no mesmo nível. Chegar em casa estressado depois de uma missão e se deparar com uma coisa daquelas era uma das maravilhas do mundo, em sua opinião. Porém, as coisas eram definitivamente mais fáceis quando não tinham a Sarada. Fazer bebês sem se preocupar com bebês já feitos era uma coisa bem mais leve.

Mas como deve acontecer com qualquer casal, aconteceu.

O flagra.

Por mais inteligente que fosse, Sarada ainda era uma criança. E para toda criança, deve ser extremamente constrangedor ver os pais daquele jeito. Nem conseguiu ouvir o que ela ia dizendo antes de gritar e sair correndo.

- Então... – começou Sakura quando eles já estavam no quarto de uma Sarada que se escondia debaixo do cobertor – o que você viu... er... Entenda, filha, quando duas pessoas se amam muito...

- Sério? Você vai falar isso? – perguntou cética, os olhos brilhando através do buraco que deixara para respirar em sua fortaleza – eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo!

- Você tem sete anos – pronunciou-se Sasuke, sentando na cama da filha levemente incrédulo – como pode saber dessas coisas?

Um momento de silêncio.

Sarada se remexeu na cama e sua cabeça emergiu por uma das pontas do cobertor, revelando uma Uchiha mais nova sem óculos, despenteada e corada.

- Bom... eu queria um irmão. E resolvi pesquisar, provavelmente dominaria o jutsu que criasse um...

- Um jutsu que cria filhos não é possível... – a mãe passou a mão nos cabelos da filha, penteando-os com os dedos entre as mechas.

- É. Então, eu achei um livro e ele explicava tudo e mais um pouco.

- Um livro? – Sasuke estava curioso. Não tinham algum livro desses em casa. Esperava que não tivesse na Academia também, e provavelmente Sarada não teria acesso à sessão restrita de alguma livraria.

- O Boruto me emprestou – disse baixinho, os olhos espiando a reação do pai – disse que tinha achado em casa e quando leu, entendeu tudo sobre a vida.

Então, sua filha de sete anos tinha lido um livro emprestado por Boruto. Já não era boa coisa até aí. E esse livro, por um acaso, explicava coisas da vida e sobre como bebês são feitos.

- Eu não entendi muita coisa, sabe. Resolvi procurar o autor do livro e não achei. Mas me disseram que um velho saberia me explicar, e foi aí que eu comecei a conversar com o Kakashi.

Um livro que explicava coisas da vida, que explicava como bebês eram feitos. Um livro que estava na casa dos Uzumaki. Um livro sobre o qual Kakashi teria ciência...

Droga.

- Vocês fazem umas coisas bem nojentas – continuou – eu fui feita assim? Se vocês estavam fazendo, quer dizer que vou ter um irmão? Vocês não usaram proteção, digam que não! Deviam estar desprotegidos e por isso mamãe gritava...

- Chega! – exclamou Sakura, novamente corada e muito nervosa – Sarada, pelo amor de Deus, você tem sete anos! Não fale sobre Kakashi com essas coisas, joga esse livro fora, não ouça o Boruto e...

- Mas Boruto tinha esse livro em casa e teve a Himawari. É um livro mágico.

- Você não vai ter um irmão, Sarada. Você interrompeu a... – fez uma pausa, tentando usar a palavra sem rir – mágica. Eu e sua mãe não podemos ser interrompidos.

- Se eu ficar quietinha vocês fazem meu irmão?

Isso era muito complicado. Os olhos dela brilhavam de ansiedade e, honestamente, não parecia uma idéia tão ruim. Com certeza erraria menos do que quando foi pai de primeira viagem e, aliás, já sabia trocar fraldas muito bem, obrigado. Era meio estranho pensar em ter outro filho além de Sarada, mas provavelmente seria um reforço na hora de manter garotos – lê-se Boruto – longe dela.

- Pode ser – respondeu enfim, ignorando uma Sakura de olhos arregalados ao seu lado, que dava beliscões discretos em sua mão, que provavelmente queriam dizer que ele estava doido, que finalmente tinha ficado magra como era antes e que ele queria mais um bebê porque não era ele que carregava uma vida pesada na barriga por nove meses. Algo assim.

Sarada de repente pulou da cama, pegando a mochila e jogando roupas de qualquer jeito dentro dela.

- Vou passar a noite com a Himawari, a Chouchou vai estar lá – avisou, desajeitadamente colocando suas sapatilhas – façam quantos bebês quiserem, por favor!

E correu pela porta.

- Você pirou?

Droga. Mil vezes droga.

Alerta de Sakura irritada, fugir para as montanhas!

- Você acabou de dizer para a nossa filha que vamos transar!

- Fazer mágica – corrigiu nervoso, dando alguns passos amedrontados em direção à porta – e ela deixou, ué...

Sakura ainda o encarava com fogo no olhar e parecia pronta para cometer um assassinato. Foram poucas as vezes que ficara assim com ele – Naruto sempre era a vítima mais constante – mas os resultados nunca foram pouco dolorosos.

- Sakura... – chamou mansamente, num fio de voz, enquanto aproximava-se para tocar no rosto de sua mulher – você estava gostando mais cedo...

- Era sexo de comemoração! – deu socos no peito do Uchiha.

- Pelo que?

Então ela parou. Sentou-se novamente na cama de Sarada e seu semblante assassino foi substituído por um sorriso tímido. Suas mãos foram até o ventre ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos foram na direção dos de Sasuke, provavelmente indicando que...

- Sarada já vai ter um irmão.

Atônito, Sasuke se apoiou na mesa de chá que tinha no meio do quarto, acionando algumas bonecas falantes. Nove meses. Uma barriga enorme, alterações de humor, várias consultas ao médico, ultrassons – sério, como conseguem ver um bebê naquilo? – e madrugadas procurando alguém que vendesse comidas que só grávidas sabem da existência.

Sakura.

Grávida de novo.

Ela parecia não ter certeza do que o marido estava pensando, tanto que sua felicidade tinha ido embora, dando lugar a esmeraldas preocupadas.

- Sasuke – levantou, indo para perto dele – eu pensei que você quisesse... Quer dizer, você até disse pra Sarada e... você só queria sexo?

"Você só queria sexo?"

Então, se lembrou do primeiro chute. Ele tinha se ajoelhado, contra a vontade, cético sobre sentir qualquer comprovação de que o bebê sabia que eles estavam esperando uma reação. Mas aquela coisa pequenininha tinha chutado. Lembrou do sorriso de Sakura quando soube que era uma menina, suas mãos alisando a barriga a cada cinco minutos. Lembrou da discussão que tiveram, tentando escolher uma cor pro quarto de Sarada. Lembrou também de correr para o hospital depois de chegar de uma missão e Tenten dizer que sua esposa tinha entrado em trabalho de parto cedo demais.

Lembrou de seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, sua expressão exausta, seu rosto suado, e de ter pensado que ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo mesmo assim, e que tinha valido a pena.

Lembrou de pegar Sarada no colo com as pernas tremendo, mas tentando manter os braços firmes; lembrou de segurar a coisa mais valiosa que tinha pela primeira vez.

E tudo isso se repetiria.

Abraçou Sakura e levou seus lábios de encontro ao dela, surpreendendo a esposa. Depois de um tempo, ela correspondeu, sorrindo. Depois de um tempo, se separaram. Sasuke levou uma das mãos à barriga de Sakura, que ainda parecia normal.

Tudo ainda parecia normal.

Por enquanto.


	8. Primeiro Amor

Olá, olá, aqui estou de novo! Dessa vez não tenho muito pra falar kkkkk tudo correu bem, a criatividade que demorou um pouco pra vir mesmo. Que bom que vocês estão gostando e bem vindas, novas leitoras! Já vou responder reviews nhacccc

* * *

><p>Estava imóvel há pelo menos uns vinte minutos.<p>

Anos de treinamento o ensinaram a ser discreto, a se esconder como se não existisse. Como se fosse apenas um sopro de vento ouvindo os sons ao redor. Um verdadeiro ninja precisava saber disso. Apesar disso, não conseguia. Estava prestes a abrir a porta de casa quando ouviu vozes. Tudo o que ouvia parecia absurdo e precisava protestar, mas sabia que não teria outra oportunidade de saber o que mais temia.

- Então, você gosta dele?

- Não é gostar – podia sentir, do outro lado da porta, o desespero de Sarada ao responder – é que ele é tão inteligente e parece tão diferente dos outros...

- Que outros? Tem outros? – Sakura parecia ter lido seus pensamentos. Quantos outros uma menina de oito anos poderia conhecer?

- Inojin é um pateta que tem medo da tia Ino. Quem tem medo da tia Ino? Você assusta bem mais, mamãe.

Para ser honesto, não conseguia considerar Inojin um menino. Yamanaka sempre quis uma menina e praticamente cria o menino como se fosse uma. Não é como se Sai fosse um grande protestante em prol dos direitos masculinos, afinal.

- Shikadai é tão inteligente. Tão bonito... – continuou – eu não sei o que eu sinto, mas...

- Sasuke, panaca, tá fazendo o que aí? – não era a voz de Sakura nem de Sarada. Um Naruto escandaloso tinha dado um tapa nas costas de Sasuke e berrava a plenos pulmões – Tá ouvindo o que aí dentro?

- Maldito... – foi o que conseguiu dizer antes da porta se abrir, revelando um par de olhos verdes arregalados. Não sabia se sentia medo ou se ficava envergonhado.

- Entra – foi o que disse, ríspida – Naruto, vai trabalhar. Agora! – e fechou a porta com raiva, murmurando algo sobre hokage ser apenas um título e que o Uzumaki era um desocupado.

Quando ele entrou, Sarada parecia nervosa. Tentava manter uma expressão indiferente, mas suas mãos brincavam insistentemente com a franja da almofada. Era meio estranho ouvir a conversa das duas e ter que encará-las depois. Sentia-se errado.

- Agora seja um bom pai e dê conselhos pra sua filha – ordenou Sakura, sentando na poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

Opa.

- Se é tão habilidoso pra conseguir ouvir uma conversa sem ser notado, com certeza é bom para problemas assim, não é?

Algo no seu olhar o assustava. Provavelmente raiva consigo mesma por não ter percebido a espionagem antes, por mais óbvia que fosse.

- Como eu posso dar conselhos amorosos a uma garota de oito anos? – deu de ombros, mantendo o olhar firme, e Sasuke sentiu que não tinha saída – Então... Shikadai...

- Papai, por favor, não faz isso – as franjas das almofadas estavam totalmente esticadas e as pequenas mãos procuravam algo para se entreter – que vergonha!

- Por que com a sua mãe você fala e comigo não?

- Porque mamãe não vai torturar, explodir ou seja lá o que sua mente perversa quer fazer com garotos da vila!

Sentiu-se ofendido. Não é como se realmente fosse fazer alguma dessas coisas... Claro que dependia do momento, tinha sim muita vontade e pouparia muito trabalho futuro. Se com oito anos ela já sentia coisas... Não queria imaginar quando fosse mais velha.

Abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas nenhum som saía.

- Sasuke... – pressionou Sakura. Parecia tão serena conversando com a filha sobre amor e, de repente, um monstro que poderia transformá-lo em pedra. Maldita gravidez e malditas alterações de humor.

- Bom... – limpou a garganta, desconfortável – eu demorei anos até decidir contar à sua mãe o que sentia por ela...

- Mas você se casaram – interrompeu – eu não quero me casar! Eu só quero compartilhar tudo com ele, estudar com ele, treinar com ele... Somos gênios! Nossos talentos precisam se unir – entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, como que para representar os dois.

- O que eu quero dizer – fez uma pausa, visivelmente perturbado com o assunto. Era definitivamente muito mais do que estava pronto para suportar e aquilo também era muito mais do que uma criança normal de oito anos poderia decidir sobre o amor, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo – é que é melhor esperar um pouco até ter certeza de que é ele que você quer.

- Ou talvez seu pai esteja querendo adiar o sofrimento dele – intrometeu-se Sakura, levantando e sentando ao lado da filha – se é o que você quer, vai falar com o Shikadai. Pode não ter certeza do que é agora, mas se tiverem uma conversa honesta, pode evoluir. Esse sentimento, nessa idade, é uma coisa muito pura, sabia?

Sasuke sabia bem. Naquela idade, lidava com muito mais do que alguém de oito anos conseguia lidar, mas Sakura ainda parecia tão bonita, radiante e inteligente como no dia em que resolvera responder o professor na vez dele. Não ligava para o fato de ele ser um Uchiha; ela sabia a resposta e por isso tinha respondido. Tinha virado uma garota realmente irritante por ir na onda das amigas de gostar dele, mas os dias passavam e ele percebia o quanto era diferente de todas as outras descerebradas. Por uns instantes, entendeu o que Sarada estava passando com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos numa idade tão precoce.

Mas ainda assim, não queria deixá-la se declarar ou o que fosse que ela estivesse planejando fazer em relação a Shikadai. Parecia tão diferente quando era a vez dele de ser o pai ouvindo a filha suspirar. Conseguia imaginar-se ouvindo choros do outro lado da porta de seu quarto quando fosse mais velha. Sabia que precisava estar preparado para isso, mas não sabia como se preparar. Sakura estava certa, como sempre estava. Porém, Sasuke sabia que no momento que deixasse Sarada sair por aquela porta com o coração pulando pela boca, ela não seria só a filha dele.

De repente, olhos negros acabaram fazendo o Uchiha lembrar de olhos verdes. Numa tarde há anos atrás, uma Haruno tinha perguntado com os olhos baixos, se podia ir embora com ele. Os olhos da filha, com a mesma timidez estampada, perguntavam se ela podia ir. Sozinha. E ele sabia que não conseguiria dizer que haveria uma próxima vez. Certas coisas não podem ser adiadas, então observou Sarada pular do sofá apreensiva e sair pela porta, murmurando um agradecimento meio sem jeito.

- Você é incrivelmente dramático – riu Sakura, se jogando no colo do marido – ela só ta gamadinha, não é crime!

- Alguns amores de infância podem evoluir bastante – alisou a barriga dela, que parecia prestes a explodir. Mais algumas semanas, ele pensou.

- Não esse. Ainda tenho esperanças de ver algo mais entre ela e o Boruto.

E de fato, não parecia uma má idéia. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Apesar disso, ficaria só vagando pela mente dele. Nunca diria a ninguém.

Nunca diria a ninguém a boa idéia que seria pensar numa Sarada Uchiha com um Boruto Uzumaki até que acontecesse de verdade.

E pelo bem de seu coração – por mais que tivesse uma esposa médica – esperava que isso não acontecesse tão cedo.


	9. Agonia

Não sei que horas vocês tão lendo isso, mas aqui são quatro horas da manhã e eu preciso dormir! Adianto que esse capítulo começa meio tenso, então é diferente do resto da fic. Mas relaxem, nada grave! Como to caindo aqui, não revisei e os reviews eu respondo quando acordar, ok? Mas sejam bem vindas, mais uma vez, as novas leitoras!

* * *

><p>Até quando aquilo duraria?<p>

Sempre fora um grande fã do silêncio, da quietude, da calma. Eram aqueles momentos em que poderia refletir, pensar ou até mesmo tentar esvaziar a mente de qualquer coisa. No silêncio, a mente ficava muito menos poluída e os pensamentos e idéias podiam flutuar leves por sua consciência.

Há um tempo, já não conseguia mais agüentar longos silêncios, o que vinha estranhando. Costume, talvez: sua casa não era a das mais quietas e não se referia à idade do imóvel, apesar de precisar trocar umas portas que rangem à noite. Viver com duas mulheres era um teste de paciência e tinha que lutar consigo mesmo para não falhar.

Contudo, naquele momento, ele queria um som. Qualquer som. Um suspiro, qualquer coisa que não fosse sons de passos no corredor e de bipes.

Não, na verdade, precisava dos bipes. Não sabia como viveria sem os bipes. Os bipes não eram seus, mas o mantinham vivo, tanto quanto ela.

- Não vai falar nada? – já estava nervoso. Era muita coisa pra lidar ao mesmo tempo, há muito não precisava se preocupar tanto com tantas coisas.

Olhos negros e inchados se levantaram. Não tinham mais óculos emoldurando-os, mas vez ou outra um lenço vinha secá-los. Não pensou em repreendê-la por estar de sapatos em cima da poltrona, porque estava deitado em todos os cinco bancos da sala de espera, o que era igualmente errado. Parecia tão frágil, encolhida, soluçando. Não deveria estar muito melhor. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a barba que crescia pinicar e seu rosto pálido estava marcado por olheiras.

Muitas coisas tinham acontecido de uma vez e a última coisa de que precisava era daquela distância. Sasuke deveria realmente parecer um trapo, porque só conseguiu ver o vulto de sua filha pulando da poltrona para abraçá-lo e deixar as lágrimas rolarem, mais uma vez.

Tinha chegado em casa e sido recebido por gritos. Pedira a Naruto uma folga de missões, já era quase hora de Sakura dar à luz. Mais uma vez, depois de oito anos, tinha resolvido colocá-la de cama e tomar as rédeas da casa. Cuidava de tudo: da comida, das compras, até mesmo levantava para ajustar o ângulo da televisão, para que o pescoço dela não doesse. Saíra de fininho para comprar umas flores para ela e Sarada – que tinha sido rejeitada e andava com seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito para lá e para cá, desanimadamente.

Tanto sangue trazia más lembranças, mas naquele momento, ele ainda podia fazer alguma coisa. Era cedo, ainda tinham alguns dias, então daonde saíra o sangue? Seu corpo estava gelado e cheio de suor, vez ou outra tentava conter um grito de dor e começava a chorar, assim como ele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e o desespero só aumentava.

Quando chegaram, levaram Sakura direto à sala de cirurgia. Depois de algumas horas, ele tinha nascido, mas não pode vê-lo: levaram para fazer alguns exames, por precaução. Ela ainda não tinha acordado e estava fraca.

Sarada era como ele, sofria em silêncio. Há semanas falava empolgada sobre querer ver logo o irmão, mas nem o fato de ter um irmão conseguia animá-la. Os dois não conseguiam entender o que a médica disse, era tudo um borrão, um som abafado.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram e ela se rendeu ao sono, deixou a filha deitada na poltrona numa posição que julgou confortável e a cobriu com seu casaco.

Não deveria, mas foi à sala dela.

Bipe.

Vários tubos conectados a um mesmo corpo pálido, desacordado.

Bipe.

Passou a mão pelo seu rosto lentamente, como se ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante.

Não, por favor. Bipe.

Uma enfermeira que tinha passado disse alguma coisa, mas ele não ouviu. No momento, era só ela.

Bipe.

Pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. Não recebeu um aperto de volta, mas conseguia sentir o sangue pulsando. Conseguia ver o sangue pulsando, de tão pálida que estava sua pele.

Bipe.

- Papai, podemos vê-lo! – adentrou como um furacão no quarto, a vitalidade recuperada. Seu rosto brilhava com as lágrimas que secavam em sua bochecha, mas um sorriso tomava conta de sua face como há horas não via.

Ele poderia ver seu filho. Ele tinha mais um filho.

Por que ela não acordava para vê-lo?

Seu coração quase pulava de excitação e vontade de ver o novo membro da família, mas não conseguia soltar sua mão. Sarada chamava por ele, repetia várias vezes, mas ele não conseguia ouvir. Não conseguia se mexer.

- Vou trazê-lo aqui – soltou, determinada – ele está bem, papai, você vai ver! A mamãe também vai ficar – sentenciou, mesmo que com a voz trêmula de repente.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se Sarada conseguia segurar um recém-nascido, mas assentiu. Sentia-se inútil, mas provavelmente se sentiria pior se soltasse da mão dela.

Quem entrou no quarto segurando o bebê foi Boruto Uzumaki, seguido de uma Sarada Uchiha de braços cruzados, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Naruto e Hinata entraram também, com Ino e Sai. Todos pareciam preocupados, mas não se atreveram a chegar perto do Uchiha e da fortaleza que tinha construído só num enlaçar de dedos.

Boruto tinha se posicionado por trás de Sarada, controlando seus braços e ensinando como segurar o irmão corretamente. Cuidado com o pescoço, conseguia ouvi-lo dizer. Logo, ela segurava o mais novo Uchiha.

- Ele é tão pequeno papai – exclamou, com um sorriso fascinado – não vai quebrar não, né?

- Olha o pênis desse garotão – comentou Sai, recebendo um soco de Ino.

- Esse vai ser dos meus – concordou Naruto, levando um beliscão de Hinata, que parecia constrangida.

Apesar das brincadeiras, todos pareciam preocupados – tanto com Sakura quanto com Sasuke.

Não conseguia responder a nenhum deles até sentir um movimento entre seus dedos. O corpo dela começava a acordar, lentamente. Os olhos esmeralda se abriram num súbito e piscaram algumas vezes, se acostumando com a luz. Os dedos de sua mão livre fracamente foram até seu ventre, como se procurassem o bebê que tinha estado ali dentro.

O Uchiha não conseguia acreditar. Segurou sua mão com mais força ainda, sem perceber. Podia estar machucando, então afrouxou o aperto. Sakura então pareceu notar a presença de todos na sala e tentou sentar, com a ajuda do marido, que a recostou sobre alguns travesseiros. Sabia que, se dissesse para ela permanecer deitada, levaria uma surra assim que recobrasse a força.

Sarada foi em direção à mãe, com o bebê nos braços. – Olha, mamãe!

- Olá – a voz dela era falha, mas seu corpo parecia ter adquirido força ao receber o filho. Ainda parecia incrédula enquanto balbuciava algumas coisas àquele ser pequeno em seu colo. Vez ou outra seu olhar ia até a máquina dos malditos bipes, como se não tivesse certeza de que estava viva, como se tivesse morrido e aquele era o paraíso, com todos ao seu redor.

Poderia não ser para ela, mas definitivamente era pra ele. Sarada tinha voltado a chorar, as pequenas mãos agarrando os lençóis que cobriam a mãe e todos saíam, aos poucos. Momento de família, que bom que entendiam. Antes que pudesse impedir, lágrimas saíram de seus olhos também, o que chocou as duas. Abraçou Sakura, que ainda segurava o bebê e dizia em seu ouvido que estava bem, que estava tudo bem, que se desculpava pelo susto.

Ouvia os bipes mais fortes e estáveis e rezava para que nunca acabassem, mesmo quando não os ouvisse alto como naquele dia.

* * *

><p>- Podemos dar o nome de Itachi, como o titio – sugeriu a garota. Ele segurava o caçula nos braços e parecia que tudo estava voltando. A cara de joelho, a gengiva sem dentes sorrindo, os dedos curiosos que procuravam se agarrar em tudo. Os olhos eram negros, logicamente.<p>

- Pode não ser uma boa idéia – respondeu Sakura, um pouco incerta. Não a culpava. Anos de sua vida foram dedicados a destruí-lo, se vingar. Sua mente tinha sido tomada por isso e sabia o quanto ela tinha sofrido por vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Na verdade, eu gosto da idéia – ele rebateu, ainda encarando o filho. A esposa não pareceu debater muito sobre o assunto, já que Sasuke tinha aceitado.

Itachi Uchiha. Mais um.

Pelo nome, poderia esperar grandes feitos dele – e esperava que não envolvessem massacres.

Assim como o tio, o garoto tinha algo diferente, algo que o separava do resto. Não uma aura assassina ou coisa do tipo. Era na verdade, uma coisa inédita que ainda não conseguia entender, mas que tinha feito Sakura rir por um bom tempo.

Seu mais novo filho, Itachi Uchiha, tinha olhos negros e cabelos não tão negros. Itachi Uchiha tinha os cabelos claros.

Do mesmo tom de sua mãe.


	10. Ciúmes

Então, gente, desculpa pela demora. Meu netbook pifou e eu to usando o da minha prima enquanto o que eu comprei não chega, ainda essa semana. Desculpem mesmo, respondo reviews depois e acima de tudo, feliz ano novo!

* * *

><p>"Ele é meu agora. Você só pode ficar com ele quando eu não estiver presente", ela tinha dito. E ele realmente estava disposto a esperar, afinal de contas, não tinha como uma criança de nove anos estar ao lado de um bebê durante 24 horas por dia sem se irritar ou se distrair com alguma coisa, certo?<p>

Errado.

Foco e determinação com certeza eram uma marca registrada de seus pais, mas não imaginava que Sarada fosse herdar tais qualidades. Qualidades essa lhe pareciam defeitos agora, sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

- Ela só quer curtir o irmão - dizia Sakura à noite quando ele usava os momentos antes de dormir para reclamar – e não sei de onde vem essa implicância. Ela me deixa ficar com ele.

Sasuke Uchiha, um homem com seus trinta e poucos anos, shinobi reconhecido em toda a vila – positiva e negativamente – estava sendo impedido por sua primogênita de chegar perto de seu mais novo filho, Itachi. O motivo? Ciúmes. Aparentemente, ele passava tempo demais em suas missões. Aparentemente, a primeira coisa com que se importava quando chegava em casa é com o Itachi. Aparentemente, não tinha mais espaço para a garota na família, então, aparentemente, ele não tinha mais direito de chegar perto de nenhum dos dois. Palavras dela, não dele. Jamais dele.

Entretanto, Sakura podia. Com sua licença maternidade, ficava o dia todo em casa, mesmo sem deixar de lado vários papeis com receitas médicas e tudo aquilo milagroso que ele não conseguia entender. Sua mulher, com certeza a chefe da família que ele foi orgulhoso demais para nomear – ele era um homem, afinal de contas – conseguia amansar a fera de cabelos negros e menos de um e metro e meio de altura. Cuidava de Itachi com maestria, alimentava-o, trocava suas fraldas e fazia caretas para o pequeno sorrir. Assim que terminada sua tarefa, o garoto voltava para as mãos de Sarada.

Para nunca mais chegar perto dele.

Ele já teve vários planos, logicamente. Não ficaria de braços cruzados. Só não imaginava que sua filha seria o novo gênio Uchiha em momento tão inoportuno.

Sua primeira tentativa foi um tour à biblioteca do escritório do hokage, cheio de jutsus, histórias e conhecimento.

- Boruto roubou vários livros e mostrou na Academia. Não me interessa – foi a resposta enquanto trocava uma fralda suja sem fazer uma careta sequer.

Depois, tentou uma visita de Himawari para distraí-la.

- Papai, não ta vendo que nós estamos brincando? – gritou ela quando ele entrou no quarto com alguns brinquedos de Itachi – Sai!

- Eu só quero pegar seu irmão, vocês não precisam dele...

- Estamos procurando as esferas do dragão. Ele é uma esfera do dragão! Peguei umas roupas do papai – apontou a Uzumaki, mostrando um Uchiha vergonhosamente coberto de laranja.

Teve que apelar. Realmente teve. Com umas ameaças que pareceram problemáticas depois, mas necessárias.

Foi numa tarde quando pelo menos quinhentas flores foram entregues na porta da casa. Flores de todos os tipos, fragâncias e cores, para Sarada. Vinham com um cartão e uma música brega que tocava sempre que aberto.

"Para a mais bela das flores.  
>Espero que eu seja digno o bastante de vencer seus espinhos.<br>Com amor, Shikadai."

Mas não funcionou. Aparentemente, a garotinha reconhecia a letra de seu pretendente porque fazia diversos trabalhos com ele e os pingos dos i's e e os riscos dos t's não estavam "perfeitos o bastante". Ao menos não levou a culpa, afinal de contas, "era idéia do maldito Boruto idiota e infantil e panaca!"

O que não era, porque Sasuke Uchiha nunca desistia e, principalmente, Sasuke Uchiha era um gênio.

- Você está linda hoje – o elogio do Nara ecoou pela casa assim que o garoto passou pela porta segurando uns livros.

- Obrigada – o rosto de Sarada estava tão vermelho quanto seus óculos e, mesmo sendo um plano, doeu ver isso no rosto da filha. A garotinha tão pequena, tão apaixonada, tão sua... – mas estamos de férias, então o que você quer? – tão esperta.

O garoto demorou um tempo para responder. Olhou para o chão, para o teto, para a janela, para as nuvens além da janela, para Itachi, para uma Sakura que se esgueirava pelo corredor para ouvir, para o tapete... Sasuke jurava que estava dando tudo certo e que o disfarce não ia ser descoberto! Até o Nara olhar para ele.

Fixamente.

Por uns cinco segundos. Ou mais.

- Você, ué – respondeu, se voltando à Sarada.

E voltou para casa com um olho roxo.

Enquanto o Uchiha ficou em casa recebendo gelo.

Já estava praticamente sem esperança alguma. Como algum pai não tinha direito de chegar perto não só de um, mas dos dois filhos? Como alguém habilidoso como ele não conseguia contornar a situação?

- Acho que você está tão preocupado em tirar o Itachi da Sarada que esqueceu que ela é sua filha também – disse uma Sakura sonolenta que não agüentava mais reclamações – ela está brincando com você, ver qual filho você prefere. Ver se você vai tirar ele dela ou se vai tirar ela dele.

- E como eu faço isso? Não tem como preferir um filho a outro se eu não tive tempo para ficar com um deles.

Foi então que Sakura sentou na cama e chamou o marido, que jazia em pé apertando um brinquedo que tinha comprado para Itachi. O Uchiha se aproximou da esposa, que colocou uma mão em seu rosto e com a outra, apalpou o colchão, numa esperança de fazer o homem deitar.

- Você é pai. Deve preferir os dois.

E o dia nem tinha raiado direito quando ele resolveu que era hora de agir sozinho, não por meio de terceiros. Levantou cedo da cama e foi ao quarto de Itachi, onde Sarada dormia pacificamente numa poltrona ao lado do berço.

Observou os dois por uns longos minutos antes de sair para preparar tudo.

Quando Sarada desceu as escadas sonolenta de pijama com Itachi, foi surpreendida com uma sala arrumada cheia de jogos de tabuleiro pelo chão, uma montanha de DVDs na cômoda, revistas de adivinhação – as favoritas dela – na mesa e brinquedos idiotas que faziam barulho – os favoritos de Itachi.

Mas o que mais a assustou foi a hora em que encontrou seu pai, com um boné da Peppa Pig e uma camisa do Discovery Channel.

Ele parecia nem acreditar em si mesmo, nas roupas que estava usando, mas tentava manter o olhar firme.

A mesa do café tinha sopa de tomate e papinhas – tinha deixado Sakura dormir o quanto quisesse para realizar o plano, mas não sabia cozinhar.

- Hoje é nosso dia – ele declarou à filha atônita que o encarava.

- Itachi é meu, e se você quiser...

- Nosso dia. Dia de nós três.

- Papai, isso...

- Capital do Peru.

- Como?

- Palavras cruzadas – mostrou uma revistinha – Responda.

- Lima, mas o Itachi...

- Tá na hora. Enfia logo essa papinha na boca da criança porque vai começar Os Padrinhos Mágicos.

E eles tiveram um dia e tanto. Sasuke se dividiu em dois várias vezes durante a mesma brincadeira, para que todos pudessem se divertir. Até mesmo o Uchiha mais velho riu e gargalhou como há muito tempo não fazia. Itachi já conseguia rolar pelos cantos e segurar firmemente alguns brinquedos, e por isso Sasuke se sentiu culpado por não poder ver desde o começo, mas uma coisa aconteceu.

Quando percebeu, os três estavam deitados na cama improvisada com um colchão inflável no meio da sala. A Hora de Aventura passava na televisão, mas ninguém assistia.

Itachi estava no meio dos dois e Sarada dormia ainda de óculos, como se tivesse esquecido desse detalhe. A blusa branca do Uchiha tinha vários desenhos de canetinha, tinta e talvez uma gorfada que não teve tempo de limpar, mas os dois estavam ali. Dormindo, ao seu lado. E Sarada tinha um sorriso em seu rosto.

Sasuke há muito tempo tinha esquecido de como era ser um filho e de como lutou para ser tão reconhecido quanto Itachi – o original -, mas se sentia orgulhoso por estar aprendendo a ser pai.

Um obstáculo tinha sido derrubado.

Mas ainda tinha muito o que aprender como marido, pensou quando percebeu uma Sakura pulando num pé só depois de pisar numa peça de Lego e fazendo uma mímica – ou seja lá o que for aquilo – que só podia significar uma coisa: que ele precisaria arrumar a bagunça.


End file.
